Disfigured
by song six
Summary: No matter how many times he asked Sakura out she would never accept. It was the same thing over and over again. This brought Lee to the conclusion that maybe...maybe he was too Disfigured to ever be loved. LeeSaku Onesided. Third part to 'Blind' and 'Mute


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID own Naruto there would be more SasuNaru moments

**Note:** Blind...Mute...now Disfigured! I think this will be the first time the main characters for my fanfic are not Sakura, Naruto, or Sasuke. Wow.

**WARNING**: There could be OCCness because the characters are completely themselves if you ask me. They're more emotional

* * *

Disfigured

by Song Six

a Oneshot

* * *

He was already a freshmen in college, but he was yet to actually have his first kiss. Many would say this would be considered pretty pathetic, but according to this here young man it would be worth the wait for the right girl. The only problem he had was that the girl he wanted did not want him back. And she made that quite clear many times. Like back when she was twelve and he was thirteen...

"For the last time Lee, I do not, I repeat, do not want to go on a date with you!"

"But Sakura. You are the cherry blossom of my life, you are my world, you are..." the pink haired girl had cut him short

"Lee listen to me when I say..." but then at this point Sakura had spotted out Sasuke Uchiha," sorry Lee but I gotta go. I'll catch you later!" and with that she ran off trying to win the affections of the dark haired boy leaving the older boy with a bowl cut hair style to wallow in his misery. It was always like this during their pre-teen years. Lee going after a girl that was younger then him, while the girl herself would turn him down harshly and go after a 'prettier' boy. Then came along the time when Sakura had reached fifteen while Lee had become sixteen...

"Lee, please leave me alone. You know I only like Sasuke." Sakura had become kinder about the rejection, but she was still turning him down nonetheless.

"But I even have reservations at your favorite French restaurant. The one with the chocolate fountain!" Sakura shook her head, but Lee was persistent.

"I have tickets to the Dattebayo concert. Your favorite band!" Sakura gave him a sad smile and turned away. The poor boy. He never gave up on her, but all he wanted was for the pretty girl he had a crush on, or _any_ pretty girl for that matter, to like him. Of course, how could any girl like a guy like him? He had a tacky bowl haircut, bushy eyebrows, and his mother really did pick out his clothing for him. Lee always believed there was never anything particularly special about him. Not only that, but he was the _only_ student in the whole school that could not play a musical instrument. He couldn't carry a tune to save his life. He was always so wrapped up in his athletic activities he never made the time to do so. There were even nights where the poor boy had cried himself to sleep in the dark, because he honestly believed no one wanted to love him. Maybe as a friend, but to experience the passion between two people seemed forever lost to him.

No one would ever know that though, because he always went around acting strong. Acting like he did believe. But when no one is looking he let down his smile, and a tear would always form in those huge dark eyes of his. To feel so unwanted. So alone.

If Lee ever had to describe himself he always said 'Green Beast of Konoha High', but in his mind he could only think of one word, _disfigured_.

It seemed like the only girl that would ever go near him was his best girl friend TenTen, but his other best friend Neji already liked her even though he never said it out loud. It was obvious by the way that long haired boy looked at her. What was not to like about TenTen? She was cute, innocent, sweet, can be rough when she wants to be, and strong. The school's best female athlete. Best of all, she was his age. She was there to pick up the pieces when he needed someone. There whenever he needed a sparring partner. No matter what, she had never once let Lee down.

But the girl was off limits as long as Neji wanted her. So he went after Sakura instead.

Sure, it's not to say Lee had never thought about TenTen in that sort of way before. But only a few times. He had a lot of fun with her, had a lot in common with her, and most importantly he knew she cared for him as well as he did for her. They were after all best friends.

_TenTen is so awesome..._Lee smiled at the thought of his bun haired friend. The girl he cared most about in his life, and the girl who cared msot about him. She was so different from the other girls. Whenever he was with TenTen he felt like a different person. She made him feel like a **beautiful** person. The warm feeling he got around her. Whenever he was with TenTen, he also acted different. He acted a lot more comfortably, but at the same time awkwardly. Never once had he ever touched her besides something as simple as a handshake or high-five. There was this force preventing him from doing so. He was not quite sure why.

Lee shook his head and returned to reality. He was going to ask Sakura out for the second time today. These days he barely got to see her since he attended Hidden Rock University now. But he came by to the high school twice a week to help out with the karate club after school alongside TenTen. They were the mentors of the team Konoha High had.

"Just give me a chance Sakura. I ask you every day, not to say that I will ever tire of chasing you but..."

"I'm sorry Lee, I just don't have time for a love life. I bet you're busy as well at the University. Besides, I have student council, choir, and track...I just don't have the time." without ever letting Lee finish what he was going to say Sakura left the boy behind alone in the hall with a pile of books in her hands.

"At least allow me to lend you a hand with those books Sakura!" Lee called from behind. Sakura was just about to turn around and take Lee up on his offer, but as she did she collided with someone else causing her to drop her books.

"Sorry." said a boy with dark eyes and hair to match. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura simply nodded in reassurence that it was ok and begun to pick up her books. As did the boy, to be polite of course. Lee watched from a distance. He watched as Sakura looked at Sasuke and gave him a nod. He watched as they walked towards Sakura's locker with her leading the way. He watched as Sakura and Sasuke focused their vision on the path ahead of them.

In his mind he pictured the way Neji interacted with TenTen. The way Neji looked into those chocolate brown eyes, and that glow that would illuminate the normally stoic boy that is his friend. The sparkle that you would have never guessed came from someone as serious as Neji. The look that really said 'I love you'. He imagined the way his friends walked together. Side by side letting their hands brush against each other playfully. Lee cringed to this thought. Most vivid of all he thought of the way the two would focus solely on each other's eyes. The focus that...

Sakura was not giving to her so called love Sasuke.

After every turn down and rejection from that girl Lee had always felt hurt no matter what, but how he felt now could not compare.

"She lied. How could someone so kind...lie to me." It finally registered in Lee's brain that Sakura Haruno never did fall in love with Sasuke Uchiha. He would have asked himself why she would lie and tell him she preferred the raven over him over and over, but the answer was obvious. She simply did not want to date _him_ and was trying to be nice.

This feeling he was experiencing was so much different from all those times his heart ached when she told him 'no'. This feeling was quite strange in it's own way. What was Lee was feeling? In truth, he did not care.

The boy squinted his eye brows confused at the situation. Why did he not care? The girl he had been chasing after for years had been lying to him the whole time about liking someone else, but he could not care less. What he really could not get was that if he did not care now why did he continue to go after Sakura? It was evident now that all this time he did not like Sakura anymore. What was it?

_Oh yeah...that's right..._if he had someone to chase no one would ever suspect no one was chasing **him**. _I'm so..._

"Hey Lee!" Lee spun around and almost tripped, but than a pair of strong, but soft arms caught him," Lee, you're such a clutz."

"Oh, hi Tenten!" Lee greeted enthusiastically as he got back on his feet. That was Lee for you, always giving off such a positive aura. Tenten giggled at him as he smiled sheepishly. She was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts, normal sneakers, and a plain brown t shirt. Sakura had on a silky scarf, white brand name pants, brown designer boots, and a blouse with a very elaborate design. It was just now that Lee had noticed how lovely TenTen looked in such simple clothes compared to other girls.

"We're done teaching for today, what are you still doing here?" TenTen asked curiously, Lee simply smiled ever larger with embarassment before turning his head to glance at the pinker haired girl that was walking away.

"Oh..." TenTen frowned," Lee, she is always turning you down. She just doesn't like you. I hate to see you get hurt all the time."

"I know you're worried for me TenTen, you are always are. Which is why I am finally giving up on Sakura." Lee proudly announced to his friend. To his surprise TenTen frowned even deeper.

"Wait, it isn't because I just said she didn't like you is it?" Lee was about to reply but she cut him short...

"Because there's nothing wrong with you Lee. You shouldn't give up on love." Lee was about to tell her he didn't say he was giving up on _love_ he was giving up on **one** girl.

"In fact, there are plenty of girls out there who would love to go out with you." TenTen said as a matter of factly. Lee smiled brightly towards the way TenTen was trying to cheer him up, unfortunately for her he did not even need any cheering up, but that was ok. _She's so sweet._

"You're talented, strong, incredibly nice, and handsome. Don't ever let one girl get you down."

"Thank-you TenTen!" and with that Lee hugged his friend grateful for her kindness. He hugged her for the first time they've ever been together. He treasured the scent of her hair, the softness of her body, and the warmness of it as well, but let go immediately as he felt a blush rise up his body upon realization of what she just said _Handsome_. Blushing madly Lee let go of TenTen and made a surprise sprint down the hall without explanation. This whole new feeling. A feeling different from how he felt for Sakura. It was warm and fluttery...what was this feeling? Lee was not sure himself, and so he just ran.

_She was just being nice....yeah, she was just being nice. There's no way, no way anyone would ever think that I was..._the boy found himself in front of the back exit doors. He inhaled and exhaled heavily as he tried to catch his breath leaning on his knees. Everything just happened so fast. Why did he not care about Sakura's lie? Why did he run from TenTen? What was this warm and fluttery feeling welling up inside of him? Something sparked inside of him, somehow he knew in his heart that maybe, just maybe...all this time...

He wanted TenTen. Not Sakura.

Lee pulled out his wallet and looked at the old photos he kept inside of them. There were two of them: one of Neji, TenTen, and him at their graduation. All but Neji smiling happily at the wobbly camera he allowed Naruto Uzumaki to hold. The hyperactive best friend of Sakura Haruno, and guest of Neji's at the graduation. And then there was a photo of TenTen and him after becoming mentors for the karate club they were once members of themselves. That day TenTen actually wore a lovely white mini dress. At the graduation she did not even dress for the occasion! It was also that day she gave him a kiss on the cheek and congratulations. Upon remembering that Lee touched his hand to that spot.

What a mess he had made. He had spent years trying to win the attention of a girl he did not even like when all this time he liked his best friend. However, it did not matter anyway, because TenTen could do better, she could date Neji. There was no possible way someone as wonderful as TenTen would ever choose him over the rich, talented, and truly handsome Neji Hyuuga.

Lee bit his lip thinking. He thought about whether he had a chance or not, but then after a few minutes he then decided: carefully, he slid one of the photos from out of his wallet and slowly tore it in half.

He had no chance, what's the point of dreaming?

_I'm too ugly, inside and out._ Lee slumped down up against the back exit doors....and fell backwards pushing the door open.

"Wha...WHOA!" Lee found himself tumbling outside as the cool wind blew a wave of coldness onto his bare skin. Goosebumps quickly formed all over his arms. He lied on the cold concrete for a minute two before he stood up and started banging on the back doors for someone to come find him. He did this for ten minutes before giving up. It was no use, but there was no way to leave the back of the school because it was fenced with brick. So here he was locked out in the autumn breeze.

Why did it take all these years until now to figure out that he loved TenTen? It must have been obvious to see if he just opened his eyes. Why did it take finding out the truth about Sakura to figure it out. Why was it so simple as to just holding TenTen...to know...

He loved her.

Lee, a normally strong boy sat in his despair. he was just about to give up on love forever and let himself sink into the idea of being lonely for the rest of his life when a gust of warm air hit his whole body...

"LEE!" TenTen had barged the back downs open; yanked himself inside; and slapped him across the face. Lee knew she must have been a little upset about him running away, but he didn't think it was **that** big of a deal. _Why is she so upset?_

"What is this?!" TenTen cried with hurt clear in her eyes. Lee gave her a confused look no sure of what she was talking about, but then she held up the ripped photo of them. The day they became mentors.

"I...I...I'm sorry TenTen." Lee apologized sincerely stuttering a bit frightened at the girl's strength

"Why did you rip this up?" TenTen questioned harshly, but instead Lee just looked away from her past her shoulder.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" TenTen commanded pulling his face towards hers, but he still would not allow his eyes to look at her, to look at the girl he had finally realized he loved.

"Why won't you look at me?" the girl asked in a quiet whimper Lee was speechless," you hold me and run. You tear up a photo of us...you...you constantly go after a girl who doesn't want you..." _Wait, when was Sakura a part of this?_

She just continued to hold Lee's face in her hands and they stood there in the empty high school hallway. The silence was tense, and Lee finally looked at her straight into those eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes full of sweetness, warmth, and now pain. Pain he must have caused.

They just stared at each other for the longest time until she finally shut her eyes and kissed him. Lee's eyes widened in suprise before he found himself closing his eyes. It was not wet nor sloppy, but it was simple and warm: just like TenTen. _My first kiss_

When she pulled away he opened his eyes and looked at her with seriousness. He furrowed his bushy eyebrows. Did time just have to keep moving so fast? This was all confusing him even more and more.

"Why?" he asked softly wanting an answer so badly of why she just kissed him. Her eyes started to water...

"And now I kiss you and you ask why," TenTen whimpered quietly choking on her words," you can't stand to hold me; you can't stand to keep a picture of us; you want someone else; you really can't stand to even kiss me..." Tenten almost yelled as she cried. Lee's eyes widened, he did not expect this at all.

"Lee, tell me, am I really that _disfigured?_" _What?_ Lee thought _How could someone so smart, talented, and lovely like you think that? How? You're wonderful..._Lee forcefully grabbed TenTen's wrists and pulled her closer.

"TenTen! Don't you ever say that about yourself! You are the sweetest girl I ever met with great innocence and only genuine kindness in your heart. You're smart and can solve many puzzles and strong in just about every sport. Not only that, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met with the softest brown hair and prettiest brown eyes. How can you say that? I'm the one who's disfigured not you!" Lee cried tears forming in his own eyes.

"You're not disfigured at all Lee. You're so strong physically and internally, you're handsome beyond belief in my eyes, and you're so kind and wonderful and always thinking of others. How could **you** think you're disfigured?" Lee was brought back by this. He never would have guessed that TenTen thought this way of him.

"Because...because...I'm not sure." Lee replied not sure of what to say or think

"Because of Sakura right?" Lee nodded, he guessed it was because of Sakura

"Well open your ears, and listen to me again. You're talented, strong, incredibly nice, and handsome. Don't ever let **one** girl get you down." he smiled before hugging TenTen taking in her scent, softness, and warmth. But he pulled away one last time. There was something he needed to know...

"What about Neji?"

"I like him." Lee's heart sunk, his body went cold...

"But I love you." warmth returned

"I'm glad the right girl was you."

In the end, neither of them was disfigured.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? Whadja think? Tell me in a review. Critque or compliment. At least REVIEW! because I can tell if you read the story and like it but don't review. I have a very simple way of knowing. I never actually check, but when you have more 'faves' than reviews you know something is up. SO REVIEW!

How's that for my first LeexTenTen?

ALSO, if you're a NaruSaku fan check out Blind and Mute.


End file.
